Within gaming establishments, such as casinos, gaming devices are typically networked via a central computer. Such configuration allows for the gaming establishment to monitor a player's gameplay for tracking purposes. Gaming devices typically issue paper tickets that are redeemable for cash. These paper tickets can be redeemed either at assisted-service counters (i.e., a casino cage) or through self-service computer systems, sometimes called Ticket-In-Ticket-Out (TITO) machines. Drawbacks of using paper tickets, however, is that the players may very easily lose tickets, tickets can become destroyed or damaged, casinos incur cost from replenishing tickets, and casinos incur cost for maintaining ticket printers. Additionally, the use of tickets requires that operators of casinos ensure that sufficient amounts of cash are available on the gaming floor to accommodate redemptions at both the assisted-service counters and the TITO machines. Players wishing to play a table game at a casino typically first exchange cash for an amount of chips which can then be used for gaming. When the player wants to convert the chips back to the cash, the player typically exchanges their chips for an equivalent amount of cash at a cashier cage at the casino. Thus, in addition to ensure sufficient cash is available for ticket redemptions, operators of casinos must ensure also sufficient amounts of cash are available at the cashier cage to accommodate player exchanging chips for cash. This process for routinely replenishing cash by the casino operator is both costly and burdensome.
Additionally, in many gaming establishments players can register demographic information to obtain a player card, sometimes referred to as a loyalty card. Typical player cards include a unique identifier that enables the casino to centrally track the player's wagering activity. Applying the player's historic activity, the gaming establishment can, for example, develop a targeted marketing campaign including promotions, gifts, and advertisements. A problem with casino loyalty systems, however, is that they do not capture spending player activity that occurs in non-gaming environments, such the player's purchases at a merchant or the player's ATM activity.
Many gaming establishments also allow players to accumulate loyalty points over time as part of a loyalty reward program or other type of marketing campaign. Players can accrue loyalty points through gameplay or otherwise performing various actions. While points can sometimes be converted to certain rewards or incentives, such as a free night's stay, a meal voucher, etc., the available options for a player to utilize loyalty points may be considered limited or useless, which can defeat or limit the efficacy of the gaming establishment's loyalty program.
Therefore, the field can benefit from systems and methods providing cashless wagering and redemption, which provides advantages to both game players and casino operators. The field can also benefit from systems and methods that conveniently allow a gaming establishment to track player gaming activity and player purchase activity, both inside and outside the casino, to associate such activity with the player's loyalty profile. The field can also benefit from systems and methods allowing for new and expanded options for a player to redeem and use loyalty points.